


Three Facts About Major General Jack O'Neill

by scrollgirl



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-23
Updated: 2008-09-23
Packaged: 2017-10-06 22:52:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/58615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrollgirl/pseuds/scrollgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack moved to Washington, DC, to get away from Daniel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Facts About Major General Jack O'Neill

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady Starlight](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Lady+Starlight).



1.

He wonders about his clone, now and then. It weirds him out, knowing another _him_ is out there, somebody with his mind and memories and quirks. He's not _individual_, and goddammit, he hates that he even _thinks_ the word "snowflake" but there it is. But sometimes, sometimes, when he can't wash off the slime of Washington in the shower, or he reads a report about the Ori killing thousands with plague and fire, or when SG-1 v2.0 is missing in action for over a week, Jack wonders how that other Jack is doing. If he's got a girlfriend, or maybe boyfriend. If he's enjoying being a civilian and not having to care about regs or DADT. If he's got a better life, a safe life. A happy life.

 

2.

He hates Washington. Anyone who knows Jack even a little knows he hates Washington. Most of them think he's there because the SGC needs somebody to play politics, to protect the program. Jack is nobody's idea of a politician, but that's also what makes him the best candidate for the job. Thing is, they're not wrong. Thing is, it's not the whole truth.

Those who know him best (his team, former) think he's there because he couldn't stay. He couldn't handle sending them out, week after week, while he sat in Hammond's office waiting for them to come home, possibly in body bags. Thing is, they're not wrong. Thing is, it's not the whole truth.

Only Elizabeth Weir knows the real reason, because she'd somehow managed to read between the lines of his carefully worded email telling her no way, no how was he sending Daniel off to a galaxy full of life-sucking space vampires. Her email in response was brief, but not without sympathy: "It's a cliché for a reason, Jack. Let him go. He'll come back." But Liz doesn't know Daniel the way Jack does. This is the guy who stayed on Abydos, who almost trapped himself on a deserted planet for the sake of an Ancient library, who keeps dying and ascending and dying and ascending, while Jack's the guy who keeps packing up Daniel's apartment.

So Jack leaves first.

 

3.

He misses people. Teal'c drops in on him out of the blue, with grey streaking his hair. They eat pizza and drink beer (or Jack does, anyway) and mock the re-run of _Wormhole X-treme_ that's playing on Sci-Fi. And even though he's dying to know about those fifty years only Teal'c can remember, Jack stays away from work-related topics. Still, it's been a while since Jack's visited the SGC so he asks, "How's Daniel and Carter? They keeping out of trouble?" Teal'c smiles, informs him that Colonel Carter is well, though greatly occupied with various projects. Then he pauses. A wholly Teal'c-like pause of Great Significance. Finally he says, "I believe Daniel Jackson is, will be... very happy," and flips the channel to college basketball.

Later that night, after Teal'c has retreated to the spare room, Jack switches beer for hard liquor and gets royally fucked up.


End file.
